Figuran
by annpui
Summary: Kise hanyalah seorang pemeran Figuran, Bukanlah Protagonis maupun Antagonis, hanya pemeran sampingan. Hope you like it reader.


**Warning: Shoai. Possible Typo(s), ga jelas, genre yang entah apa, OOC, OC dan kawan-kawannya.**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Jika aku yang punya Kuroko udah dikerubungi oleh harem-haremnya. Dan bakal dibuat menjadi kisah cinta segitiga antara Kise dan Aomine syududu~**

**Happy reading reader ;D**

* * *

**Annpui Proudly Present**

**Figuran**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Kise memahami betul—sangat paham—bahwa ia tidak bisa lebih dekat kepada_nya_ lebih dari ini. ia tidak memiliki alasan yang jelas untuk mendekati_nya_. Andaikan saja Kise adalah cahaya_nya_, atau orang yang menemukan_nya_, atau mungkin teman masa kecil_nya_, maka kise akan lebih berani untuk mendekatkan diri.

Jika bukan karena pemuda bermata _Heterochromia _yang membawanya, ia pasti tidak akan pernah mengenal pemuda berkulit putih pucat bernama Kuroko. Pemuda beperawakan kecil, dengan mata dan rambut biru sebiru langit, juga ekspresi datarnya itu tidak pernah bisa lepas dari fikiran kise semenjak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Salam kenal, aku Kuroko Tetsuya"

Cukup dengan beberapa kata, selanjutnya dunia Kisepun berputar melawan arah jarum jam. Mata Kise terus tersita pada sosok Kuroko seorang semenjak hari itu. Bagi Kise, Kuroko bagaikan pemeran utama dalam kehidupannya, tidak ada yang paling penting dari apapun selain pemuda bernama Kuroko. Jika boleh memilih ia ingin sekali menjadi pahlawan pendamping tokoh utama, oh bayangkan saja betapa mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang ideal. Si tampan dan si manis.

Namun sayang, Kuroko Tetsuya telah memiliki pemain pendampingnya, seorang protagonis yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah cahayanya. Aomine Daiki. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu tidak akan segan-segan memarahi siapapun yang berani berbicara buruk tentang Kuroko ataupun yang mendekatinya. Benar-benar seperti pangeran berkuda putih.

Masih jelas jejak ingatan dimana Aomine menepis tangannya ketika hendak menyentuh Kuroko, yang nyatanya Aomine sendiri ingin menyentuh pemuda bermata _aquamarine_ tersebut

.

_Aomine sebagai Protaganis. Kise sebagai Figuran_.

.

"Sudah Kubilang jauh-jauh darinya Tetsu!"

Kise menahan nafas, memergoki Aomine sedang memojokan Kuroko merapat pada dinding perpustakaan tepat lima belas menit sebelum gerbang sekolah sekolah ditutup.

"Kenapa?"

Terdengar suara Kuroko dengan intonasi datarnya.

"Kenapa? Kau masih tanya kenapa? Karena kau milikku! Kau bayanganku. Aku Cahayamu. bukan dia!"

"Lalu?"

"Argh! Kau bebal sekali Tetsu!"

Dari sudut pandang ini Kise dapat mengamati mereka berdua dengan jelas, terlihat Aomine menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Kuroko, membuat hidup mereka saling menempel.

"Baik dengar" Aomine menghela nafas berusaha mengatur nafasnya, mendinginkan ubun-ubunnya yang terasa panas dikepalanya "Karena aku cemburu, paham?"

Kuroko mengangguk. Aomine kembali menghela nafas, kemudian menggamit jemari mungil Kuroko menyeretnya keluar dari ruangan. Buru-buru Kise mengganti posisi berdirinya agar tidak terlihat.

"Ayo pulang, sebentar lagi gelap" dengan dilontarkannya kalimat itu Aomine meraih pipi Kuroko, menyuruh pemuda yang terlampau lebih kecil itu mendongakkan dengan wajahnya. Dekat, makin dekat, kian dekat, terus mendekat, hingga,

"Kurokocchi! Aominecchi!" Kise melompat kehadapan mereka secara tiba-tiba. Kuroko mendorong dada Aomine reflek. Aomine menatapnya garang. "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Kau.." Decis Aomine, tangannya telah mengepal siap meninju siapapun yang berani-beraninya mengganggu moment sekali seumur hidup seperti tadi. Namun wajah polos kise—yang sengaja ia tunjukan—mengurungkan niatnya. "Tidak ada, ayo pulang Tetsu"

"Ah, ya..."

"Hey, tunggu aku Kurokocchi~ Aominecchi~

.

Bukankah pemeran Figuran diperlukan untuk mengganggu momentum istimewa? Oke itu untuk pemeran antagonis, orang jahat. Bila Kise diberikan pilihan, ingin menjadi pemeran antagonis atau Figuran, maka dengan lantang ia akan menjawab antagonis. Alasan simpel. Karena, pemeran antagonis lebih memiliki porsi tampil yang lebih besar dari pemeran figuran, tentu saja.

Tapi sekali lagi, sayangnya Kuroko Tetsuya telah memiliki pemain antagonis didalam kehidupannya. Ia adalah Kapten basket Teiko, Akashi Seijūrō. Orang yang pertama kali menemukan Kuroko yang mana seorang _invisible-man._

Kise tidak mengerti mengapa Kuroko bisa begitu dekat dengan Akashi yang—tolong—tingkat kesadisaannya telah mencapai tingkat akut. Mana ada orang yang dapat seenaknya mengacung-ngacungkan gunting bermata tajam didepan muka seseorang sambil menyenandungkan sebuah lagu dengan riang gembiranya.

Anehnya Kise masih dapat merasakan perasaan iri kepada pemuda berambut merah cerah tersebut. Bagaimanapun juga setidaknya pemeran antagonis dapat berinteraksi langsung dengan pemeran utama.

.

_Karena untuk pemeran Antagonis Akashilah yang paling cocok. Kise tetap menjadi Figuran._

.

Suatu hari selepas latihan sore Kise dengan sengaja menguping pembicaraan antara Kapten tim Teiko dan pemain bayangan mereka diruang ganti pemain. Terlihat dari sela pintu geser, Akashi sedang menutup mata Kuroko yang tengah berbaring dibangku panjang menggunakan sebuah handuk berwarna merah.

"Hei Tetsuya apakah kau sudah merasa baikan?"

"Uh.. ya aku sudah merasa baik sekarang" nafas Kuroko tersenggal. "Maafkan aku Akashi-kun, fisikku benar-benar lemah"

Akashi tersenyum meski ia yakin Kuroko tidak dapat melihatnya, ia menyeka keringat yang membanjiri kening Kuroko dengan punggung tangannya. "Aku yang salah, maaf sudah memaksamu Tetsuya"

Kuroko menggeleng lemah. "Tak apa Akashi-kun, aku senang kok"

"Jika kau berkata demikian" Akashi terdiam membiarkan keheningan menggantung diantara mereka, matanya menilik bibir milik Kuroko—entah efek cahaya sore, atau efek air minum yang membuat bibir Kuroko lebih terlihat menggiurkan dimata Akashi—ia menyeringai. "Dan karena aku tidak tega melihatmu kehabisan tenaga jadi akanku salurkan tenagaku padamu, bagaimana apakah kau mau?"

Kuroko terdiam merasakan perasaan yang tak enak. "Terimakasih Akashi-kun tapi tid—"

"Tetsuya" Akashi berkata dengan nada yang dapat membuat siapapun merindung karenanya. Kuroko tertegun, dengan mata tertutup saja ia sudah dapat membayangkan Akashi mengayunkan gunting didepan mukanya.

"Ba-baiklah Akashi-kun..."

"Good Boy" Kuroko dapat mendengar tawa. "Well, ayo kita mulai"

Kuroko memejamkan matanya rapat—walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah tidak bisa melihat apapun dengan handuk yang menghalanginya—bibirnya menyentuh seasuatu yang dingin.

"A-akashi-kun?" Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya, hendak mengelak. Namun sesuatu yang ia yakini adalah tangan Akashi menahannya.

"Shuut, diam Tetsuya"

Kini ia dapat merasakan hembusan—angin?—hangat menerpa wajahnya. Dan,

BRAK—terdengar Akashi mendecak sebal.

"Kurokocchi~ Akashicchi~ ayo kita pulang~" Kise mendekati Akashi dan Kuroko yang masih bergeming ditempat.

Kuroko bangkit, merasa sedikit terselamatkan oleh Kise yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Ryouta no Baka! Tunggulah sebentar!" Akashi melingkarkan tangannya pada pundak Kuroko membuat Kise mendelik tajam.

"Ya-da! Aku sudah kelaparan Akashicchi! Kalau aku kelaparan, terus panuan, panuannya pindah ke Akashicchi ga mau kan?" Kise berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Akashi, yang membuat Akashi mempererat rangkulannya.

"Tidak. Aku masih ada urusan dengan Tetsuya"

"Mou~ Ayo pulang" Rengek Kise menjadi-jadi. Ia kini ikut melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Kuroko.

"Baiklah-baiklah, kita pulang" desah Akashi malas. "ayo Tetsuya"

"Ah iya" Kuroko segera menyusul Akashi yang telah berjalan didepannya.

"Tunggu aku Kurokocchi~ Akashicchi~"

.

_Mungkin menjadi Figuran adalah takdir seorang Kise Ryouta. Lagi pula, tidak buruk juga._

_._

"Kau tau Kise-kun, daripada Protagonis dan Antogonis aku lebih menyukai pemain figuran"

Sore ini mereka sedang berada duduk santai dibangku sebuah taman, hanya berdua—setengah memaksa Kuroko dengan mengiming-iminginnya dengan _Vanilla Blue Shake Special Deluxe _ukuran _Extra Large Limited Edition_, yang entah ada atau tidak yang pasti Kuroko terbuai—tanpa Aomine juga tanpa Akashi. Kise termangu mendengar perkataan Kuroko. Mungkin telinganya mendadak tuli. "Mengapa?"

"Sederhana, karena tanpa ada pemeran Figuran suatu kisah tidak akan menjadi menarik bukan" Senyum Kuroko menawan, sangat menawan seakan dapat membuat Kise meleleh melihatnya.

"Apakah Kurokocchi sudah memiliki pemeran Figuran dalam kehidupan Kurokocchi?" Kise memandangnya lekat, tangan memintir benang yang teruarai dari kemejanya—menandakan ia gugup tingkat tinggi.

Kuroko menggeleng pelan. Kise menarik nafas dalam.

"Kalau begitu apakah aku boleh mencalonkan diri menjadi kandidat?"

Kuroko hanya tersenyum, yang langsung dibalas dengan terjangan pelukan erat Kise.

"I LOVE YOU SOO DAMN MUCH KOROKOCCHI~"

**~NeverEnding~**

* * *

**A/N: Beribu-ribu kata cinta #slap maksudku terimakasih aku ucapkan yang sudah bersedia membaca fic gajelas banget ini sampai akhir, i love you readercchi~ tolong maafkan keabalan yang tak terkira dific ini DX tapi yang pasti semoga para reader yang budiman menikmati ceritanya :)**

**Akhir kata,**

**Mind to give me some review maybe ;D**


End file.
